prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Azur
Wild Azur is the band Tategami Aoi is a member of in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Members * Sonobe Kei, electric bass guitar. He is the founder and leader of the band. * Asaka Sara, drums. * Yokogawa Ryuuta, electric guitar. * Tategami Aoi, electric guitar and vocals. She is the youngest and newest band member. History Beginning It is not known when the band was originally formed. Kei, Sara and Ryuuta were already making music together in their practice studio in the basement of the Ichigozaka Art GalleryKKPCALM27 before Aoi joined. Kei asked Aoi to join his band after he saw her busking one dayKKPCALM42. When she enthusiastically agreed, he proposed the name Wild Azur, inspired by Aoi's theme color and her spirited nature. New band contest Throughout the KiraKira Pretty Cure season Wild Azur play on the stage in Ichigozaka park several times. They first appear in Aoi's introduction episode 3 playing "Soul Believer", a song from Misaki Ayane's band Ganache. Later that episode, they enter a contest for new bands where Misaki is one of the judges. With inspiration from Ichika and Himari, Aoi comes up with lyrics for Wild Azur's first own song "Blue Sky Alright". The contest is disturbed by Hotto's appearance, but after his defeat Wild Azur play their song anyway, which impresses Misaki. Rescuing Aoi In episode 14, one of Wild Azur's open air concerts is interrupted by the Tategami family's butler Mizushima Mitsuyoshi, who discovered Aoi is in a band, something he considers improper for a young lady like her. The other members of Wild Azur take part in the KiraPati girls' plan to help Aoi get through to Mizushima. Reunited with Aoi, they play "Soul Believer" and "Blue Sky Alright" for the guests at the Tategami garden party. During the battle with Julio, Gelato discovers that Mizushima's kirakiraru is rocking to her song "Blue Sky Alright" after all. Blue Rock Festival They manage to get a spot at the famous Blue Rock Festival in episode 27 because another band dropped out and Misaki recommended Wild Azur. When they get there though, they discover that Wild Azur will be playing at the same time as Ganache on a different stage. As expected, most visitors choose to watch Ganache instead of Wild Azur. Despite the low turnout, they still do their best playing "Blue Sky Alright". At the end of the Festival, Aoi brings Misaki a whale gummy and tells her they won't lose next time. Kei leaving, joint concert with Ganache After another open air concert in Ichigozaka in episode 42, the Wild Azur members are just getting excited for a battle of the bands with Ganache when Kei suddenly announces he will have to leave the band to focus on his entrance exams. With the band's future uncertain, Aoi feels lost and Misaki offers to cancel their concert. After a sleepover at KiraPati cheered her up though, Aoi writes a new song. When she tells the other band members she doesn't want to give up Wild Azur, Kei feels relieved that the band won't fall apart because of his departure and they start practicing for the upcoming concert. Misaki is surprised they came after all, but Aoi tells her they are there to win. Despite interference from Elisio, they play their new song "Aile", which is a big success with the audience, earning them Misaki's respect as well. Songs * Soul Believer (Ganache cover) * Blue Sky Alright * Aile Gallery :Main Page: Wild Azur/Image Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters